Surrender
by razmatazz3000
Summary: For AJ, the only thing that would give him peace of mind was to have Christian come back home. Christian Cage x AJ Styles. TNA slash.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the people mentioned, their characters belong to TNA. This only happened in my head.

**Author's Notes:**  
So the weekend is FINALLY here! School's been a bitch to me. Hmph. Stupid new teachers, I hate each and every one of them. Ah, anyways, I thought I'd make a new story. It is angst, and it does not magically disappear this time. Yay for nonstop angst! I know I'm not very good at angst but I still like writing it. Which reminds me; I can now only open my computer on weekends. Yeah. So that means I can't write much. Damn you, school. Damn you to HELL! Okay, I'm fine now.

* * *

**Surrender**

AJ never liked being alone like this.

He was so used to another person's company that he forgot how depressing it was to be on his own. It was nights like these that reminded him of the sinking feeling he always felt as he laid on his bed, without the warmth of another person's body to comfort him. It wasn't fun at all. He was miserable without Christian.

They had a fight a few weeks ago. It was horrible; they were screaming awful things to each other. In the end, Christian decided that he could not take the arguing anymore and packed his bags, saying something about them needing a break from each other. AJ couldn't even remember what he responded with, but he knew that he said something nasty, because Christian had a look of pure shock on his face right after he had said it. Looking back, AJ realized that he had never meant any of the terrible things that he had said, and he prayed to God that Christian didn't either. Whatever he thought about it though, it didn't stop him from leaving the apartment that they shared 10 minutes after the fight.

He sighed, turning his body to the other side, hoping to find a more comfortable position. He thought that if he could get some sleep, things would get better in the morning.

It wasn't working, because he was restless. He needed something else to occupy his mind and ignore the empty void; the void that only Christian could fill. For once in his lifetime, he felt completely and utterly worthless. Christian was practically the only good thing in his life, and he had went and screwed it all up. He felt stupid. He knew, from early on in his life, that he was a dependant type of person. He didn't know that the moment his lover left him after an argument would make his life unbearably painful.

He didn't know just how much Christian meant to him.

Appreciation was never AJ's forte. He never learned the proper way to truly show Christian just how much he was valued by him. AJ wondered why Christian never said anything about his lack of gratitude. Christian always managed to make AJ feel important. His gifts were well thought of, his words were heartfelt, and his kisses were always, _always_ special. AJ always considered Christian as too good for him. Nevertheless, in spite of all AJ's faults, Christian had accepted him and loved him as the way he was. AJ just had to ruin that.

He sat up, no longer feeling tired or sleepy. He just felt a longing inside of him that won't stop hurting. Reaching out beside him, he gingerly felt for the bedside lamp and turned the light on. Just right next to the lamp was his cell phone.

Should he call Christian?

AJ started to grab hold of his phone, but stopped to consider it for a few short moments. He wouldn't want to wake Christian up, wherever he was. But he needed to know how he was doing, whether or not he was okay, and most of all, if he was still angry from their fight.

Dialing the number that he had memorized clearly in his head, he waited for Christian to pick up.

He didn't.

"Damnit," AJ exhaled, feeling dejected as ever. Turning the bedside lamp back off, he closed his eyes, lying back down in bed and waited through what appeared to be another sleepless night without his Christian.

About an hour later, just as AJ was beginning to drift off, he heard a click at the front door. By then, he knew that he was excessively tired, and so he brushed it off as a figment of his imagination.

"AJ?"

He heard the quiet whisper, followed by fingertips that were all too familiar, caressing his cheek. AJ opened his eyes. The darkness made it impossible to see, so he cautiously reached for the lamp switch again, but he was stopped when a hand had taken hold of his own. Without warning, the bedside lamp was turned on. Through squinted eyes, AJ could see Christian, kneeling by the bed with a hesitant expression on his face. AJ sat up.

"Don't. Just… go back to sleep, okay?" Christian's voice was gentle, and AJ felt himself overwhelmed with emotions. He had missed him _so _much, and AJ knew that he wouldn't be able to sleep without letting Christian know just how much he meant to him. He shook his head.

"Christian?" AJ's voice cracked, and he found himself at a loss for what to say. He had spent so much time mulling their relationship over and over again, but the words couldn't reach his mind. He said the only thing he could think of. "I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry."

Christian had clasped a hand on AJ's shoulder, offering him some slight comfort. He murmured, "It's okay."

"No, it's not okay!" AJ said, his voice getting louder as he ran a hand through his hair. "I never appreciate the things you do for me! And God, Christian, you do so damn much for me. I'm so sorry for the things I said a few weeks ago, I didn't… I didn't…"

"No, AJ, it's fine," Christian assured. He tenderly caressed the side of AJ's face, smiling up at the big blue eyes that were now beginning to fill with tears. He leaned in, delicately brushing his lips against the brunette's, silently telling him that the events of the past few weeks didn't matter anymore. What mattered was this moment, and nothing else. "I'm here now."

**END.**


End file.
